


of gambling, and the risks thereof

by owardenmywarden



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Original Work
Genre: Emotional Hurt, Gambling, Gen, I don't know anything about gambling actually, Implied/Referenced Mind Control, Other, Vampires, also all those characters are the same person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 15:08:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14108040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owardenmywarden/pseuds/owardenmywarden
Summary: don't trust a vampire if they offer you a job





	of gambling, and the risks thereof

Davynan started gambling because it seemed fun at the time. It’s years later when he mourns that feeling, knowing how to play better but almost having a panic attack every time he spends more than a few seconds thinking about it.

That was how they lost their freedom, you see.

It started how it always did, with smiles and cards and the gnawing knowledge that this time almost definitely wouldn’t help lower his debt, but what if he got lucky? The game went on. Those unwilling to risk big left early, with smiled excuses. They stayed in. When someone new joined he didn’t think much of it at the time, but when he met their eyes across the table he knew that the person sitting there wasn’t alive.

The vampire became a regular. The vampire saw their debt grow larger and one night, an offer was made.

“I can pay off your debt,” the vampire said, smile not reaching their eyes. “if you win.”

“What if I lose?” he asked, feeling hope stir quietly in his chest for the first time in a while.

“If you lose…” the vampire paused to choose their words, taking long enough that it started to get uncomfortable. “…you’ll work for me.”

They agreed, of course. Why wouldn’t they? The stakes didn’t seem too high at the time. Work could be good.

He lost, of course. The vampire smiled in a pitying way before they took him outside and killed him.

The memories after that are cloudy.

  
_Someone is screaming, it might be you, you might be why-_

_Your reflection isn’t yours, or maybe it is-_

_A hand on your shoulder and you’re so scared, you’re-_

_What have you done, what have you done, what have you-_

_Her eyes are just like theirs-_

_The taste of iron feels wrong, feels right, feels-_

  


Freedom is a symphony. 

The first time Davy realizes that he’s free, he weeps.


End file.
